Sammy Keyes & the blackmailer
by Love Takes Hostages
Summary: What happens when Casey stands Sammy,Marissa,Billy,and Danny up. Will sammy make it in time or will Casey pay with his life for his father's mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy and the blackmailer

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (wish I did though!)

It all started when I was waiting for Marissa outside the mall, while she was inside shooting up some aliens. Now if you know me you know that I have come to hate the arcade, for one reason, I got a baby in a bag and it all went downhill from there including gangs, guns, a basement, and let's not forget an outfit that made me look like I slept on a gutter but that's a whole nother story. I couldn't even leave because I was spending the weekend over her house. So there I was just kind of sitting down on the curb with, my hands over my face and a feet on my skateboard when I hear a voice call out my name like they haven't seen me in years, that's when I look up not really knowing what to expect and there coming my way is one of the people I've been hoping to avoid Casey Acosta. He keeps on walking toward me with a big smile plastered on his face. Now Casey isn't anything like his sister Heather Acosta except every once in a while he really surprises you with something you never expected him to do. So he comes and sits down right next to me and stares across the street looking at the one and only Billy Pratt. Let me tell you something about Billy as stupid and immature as he can be he can always put a smile on anyone's face so I look at Billy too for obvious reasons. He was trying to make an old woman laugh you had to see how Billy was jumping around holding a grip on the woman's arm. Me and Casey bust up laughing because the woman is literally trying to chase Billy down, she's just swinging her purse trying to smack Billy in the head with it. And for an old lady she's actually really fast. The woman gives up when Billy runs across the street towards me and Casey. Billy sits down next to Casey and asks us what we're doing this weekend. I mumble "I'm spending the weekend over Marissa's". Casey shrugs and asks me and Billy if we want to go to the movies. That's when as if on cue Danny and Marissa show up behind us and answer "Sure, we'd love to go to the movies with you guys", I'm not exactly sure if they knew or not if the question was directed at them but they didn't seem to notice the annoyed faces staring back at them. So Billy mumbles that we'll meet up around 11:30 tomorrow at the movie theater. I stand up and grab my skate board bid my good byes as a sign to Marissa that I wanted to leave, I guess that she picked up on it because next thing I know we're cruising down East jasmine st. while Marissa is struggling to keep up on her bike. When we show up on her porch there's her younger brother Mickey, scarfing down chocolate bars. Marissa whispers something in his ear and in a flash he's inside the house throwing away the wrappers. The reason I'm staying over Marissa's is because on Monday she's going to go visit her grandmother and is only coming back after spring break. We went in the house and I dove for the TV remote. I knew she didn't want to watch anything on TV but I guess she spared me from the Danny talk. (For now I'm guessing)

Authors note:

Please don't flame me it's my first fanfic ( I know it's not that great but I've written way worse stuff) it'll probably get better eventually 


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy & the Blackmailer

Chapter 2:

It was around 6:30 when I started to get hungry but the problem is that Marissa doesn't have real food, she has tons and tons of junk food and packs of microwavable stuff but it just doesn't fill me up.

So she ordered a pizza for dinner which I guess is the closest thing to real food I could get at her house. At least it's better than cookies and chips for dinner. Considering that Mrs. Mackenzie is almost never home her cooking us dinner was out of the question. After dinner we went upstairs to her room to put away my backpack Marissa was going 100,000,000 words a minute about which movie we should watch, what she's going to wear and how Danny is her date to me it was all a bunch of gibberish so I just nodded every time she paused but really my mind was on a distant planet. As fast as I dozed off was as fast as I got back to reality when I heard her say three word in one sentence. Sammy Casey Date. My head snapped up and I frowned at her giving her "the look" as she calls it whenever she starts on about Casey. She's been going on and on about me and Casey ever since he kissed my hand at the renascence fair. "how many times do I have to tell you he does NOT like me and I don't like him" I knew deep down inside that yeah I did really like him and I know it but it's still news to my brain it doesn't want to admit that to anyone not even to Dorito my cat.

Marissa just grinned at me and eyed my bag when she finally said something the subject changed to another one of my weak points "So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" I shrugged and said "My high-tops, jeans, and a t-shirt". I know she knows I'm a lost case when it comes to wearing dresses and skirts, but she just doesn't give up. She pulled me into her walk-in closet and picked out 6 pink frilly dresses and threw them on the floor then picked out a jean skirt, black leggings, and a white and grey shirt that matched my high-tops. She grinned and threw the outfit my way I kind of liked it considering I knew I got to wear my high-tops, but I just don't see what the big deal is we're just going to the movies, besides I don't have a very good past borrowing clothes from Marissa like the time when I set her mom's designer sweater on fire or the time when we were in Hollywood and I got blood all over her dress then there was that weird dress I had to wear to the renaissance fair. So yeah I decided that I would borrow the shirt and just wear jeans think about it how hard would it be to skateboard all the way to the movie theater in a skirt? After that Marissa went through her closet three times before deciding what to wear.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, I lay there for a few more seconds when Marissa shoots up like a bullet from her bed I close my eyes real tight pretending I'm still asleep hoping she'll cut m some slack and sleep in. No such luck Marissa pulled my arm until I was fully sitting up on my bed. She threw a towel and my bag my way and you'd swear she was aiming for my head. I yell out "What no good morning Sammy want some breakfast?" guess not because I heard her footsteps down the stairs to go into the bathroom. So I was left to take my shower in the bathroom in her room. I took one of my cat baths as I like to call because really, I hate to take showers in the morning and yes you could say I'm not a morning person. Marissa was over thinking the whole process. Really Billy is going to be there and my best guess is he's going to shove corndogs up his nose, but no one really knows the boy is unpredictable.

Marissa showed up back in her room a good thirty minutes later her looked blow dried and me well I hadn't gotten around to brushing mine yet; I can't think straight with-out breakfast. A faint picture of gram's hot oatmeal flashed through my mind which leads to my next question: what's for breakfast?"

Authors Note:

I tried to separate it better but I'm still not sure the real stuff is going to start next chapter so bear with me as I try to get it done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy Keyes & the blackmailer

Chapter 3

It's now 10:30 a.m. and guess what I'm dressed, my hair is brushed (much unlike it was earlier this morning), I had breakfast and want to know something else we're and hour early, I could still be sleeping but instead I get to sit around Marissa's living room.

**54 sighs and 45 long minutes later……**

To get to the movies you have to pass by the mall and guess who was walking on the sidewalk the queen of mean, the one and only Heather Acosta. Me and Marissa passed by pretty fast but she had just enough to shout out a less than lovely remark at me. "My brother feels bad for you, you're a nark, come back here I'm not finished with you….Nark!" yep that was it, but to be honest I was expecting a lot more from her not such a stupid comment like that but hey! I'm not complaining.

We made it to the movies theater with about 7 minutes to spare. By the gumball machines were Billy and Danny. We made our way to them with a questioning look. Casey wasn't with them, I guess he was just running late so Billy, Danny, Marissa and I got our popcorn and tickets and sat down on one of the couches they have in the middle of the room. What seemed like an eternity of waiting was met with an awkward silence. Even Billy who usually couldn't keep his mouth shut was quiet. Finally after about 15 minutes of waiting Danny took out his cell-phone from one of his pockets and dialed Casey's number. Another 5 minutes and 20 tries later Danny gave up and suggested we just watch the movie without Casey, but me being me couldn't help it you know that feeling in the back of your mind that you can't shake off well that was how I was feeling at the moment. I couldn't shut it out so I suggested we just go by Casey's house to see what up, but Billy complained that we already paid for our tickets so Billy and Danny decided to stay and watch the movie while me and Marissa went over to Casey's. I could practically sense Marissa rolling her eyes as we stepped out into the sun. "You could've stayed if you wanted to" I told Marissa. She stuck out her tongue "I know you Sammy, and you'll find a way to get into some kind of trouble and I need to be there to call the police when you do" she nagged. "Shows how much faith you have in me, thanks a lot Marissa!" I called out to her. "Come on Sammy don't be like that let's just go" she yelled back "Fine"

It was a 15 minute ride to Sisquane on my skateboard, but when we finally made it to Casey's house I was beat from all the hills. Marissa rang the door bell, after 3 minutes we heard footsteps coming towards the door. Part of Mr. Acosta's face appeared through the small crack he opened. "Hello Mr. Acosta is Casey home?" Marissa asked. Out of no-where he started sobbing "I'm sorry to tell you girls but Casey has been kidnapped" said what looked to be a detective appeared beside Mr. Acosta as the door creaked open to show Casey's mom sitting on a couch crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy Keyes and the blackmailer

I could feel my eyes start to water. Trying to hold back tears i stumbled my way to the sidewalk and took a deep breathm. Marissa took her place beside me, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Now more than ever i felt like punching something to let my-self cry and brakdown.

What were the odds that this was happening to me, when i finally gave into my feelings and stopped mying to my-self that did in-fact have a major crush on Casey Acosta he goes missing.

I won't let my-self cry, i stared down the street, my back stiffened as i started a new train of thought.

My eyes lit up as i could see a plan forming in my head.I guess Marissa noticed it too because with-in seconds her eyes were dryed and she was ready for action. "So whats' the plan Sammy?" she questioned.

_**45 minutes later**_

Marissa and i'd walked all over Santa Martina. Not one clue or trace of Casey Acosta, usually i always have a lead it may not always be right but it always helps me one way or another. I guess this one was a little too close to home.

The sky let out a loud cry of thunder and rain was soon pouring down on us. Marissa let out a defeated sigh and game me a look.

"Sammy, let's go home we'll keep looking tommorow" She insisted

"No, come on just another hour, we haven't checked at the pet store yet" I tryed

"No, Sammy I'm hungry,tired, and soaked, we'll meet up tommorow I promise." and with that she walked away.

I looked her way, watching her figure disapeer dpwn the street.I couldn't tell if i was crying the rain blurred my vision . Just one more hour i told my-self, then I'll go home. Picking up my skateboard I walked up the street, and into the pet store.

Sitting by the counter was a woman probably in her thirty's chweing on a wad of gum. "Excuse me miss, have you seen a tall boy, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes come by?" i raised my hand to show Casey's height.

She kept munching on her gum as if she was processing my question.

"Sorry, no one that looks like your boyfriend came around here.

"Thank-you, and by the way he's not my boyfriend."

"Uhu." She looked at me with doubtful eyes, shifted her vision to her magazine and slipped another piece of gum into her mouth.

I walked out-side a bell ringing behind me as the door closed.I was careful not to slip and fall as the rain kept coming down hard. I walked down the street

and took a left on Main ave. My body started getting tired, my feet were aching, and i was losing hope. I decided i should be getting home to grams. I would go back looking when the rain let up.

The rain was starting to sting on my skin.

It poured on my fance and arms drip after drip i would wince.

It might not have been my best idea but it was a short cut. I cut through an alley and ended up on the west side of town. In other words the bad side of town . I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings, but one scream was all it took to snap me back to reality. It wasn't just any scream it was Casey screaming i was sure.

Author's note:

I'm really srry i haven't updated in a while, i've been really busy my teacher decided to declare her love for math by bombing us with math test and then next week i have my band concert and online assesment and for the past 3 weeks i've been working on my science fair project. Lame excuses I know....

But if you wanna make me happy you'll press that pretty little button right down there that says Review.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Sammy Keyes And The Blackmailer.**

**Chapter 5.**

**I acted on impulse, my eyes traveled up the fire escape of what looked to be an old warehouse. Not too far from where Holly and I busted some guys for illegal animal gambling. My feet were already acting on the plan that was forming in my head. I climbed up the fire escape and the door opened right up, criminals are getting sloppy these days. I heard another piercing scream, definetly casey. **

**The inside was filled with darkly-lit hallways and grey walls. I followed the sound of Casey's voice down a set of stairs and up a hand-ful of hallways. My heart punded against my chest as i found where the screams were coming from. A tall figure stood with his back to the door, he held a gun in his hand pointed directly at Casey's head.**

**My eyes stung as i looked for something that would help me. As quick as i could manage i lowered my-self onto the ground and picked up a brick leaning against the **

**wall. I aimed straight for the man and chucked the brick at him. Casey must've noticed me because he looked as scared as ever. The brick flew through the air and hit the man square on his back. He hit the floor and the gun slid across the floor.**

**I quickly untied Casey from his chair and pulled him up. **

**A/N Srry guys it's been almost 6 months and i've had writers block.. but i think i've got some ideas for this story**

**Pretty Please With Cherries On Top Leave Me A Review! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey kiddies, for those who haven't given up on me yet.. im sorry.. hehe.. but lets all blame my meanni computer for crashing on me.. i've also had a sever case of... WRITERS BLOCK.. DUN DUN DUN!! But anyways.. on with the show.. i must say that this was not my best.. but i didn't want to delay this chapter any longer so.. HERE WE GO!!!

I quickly untied Casey from his chair and pulled him to his feet. He looked as if he'd been tied to that chair for hours.

I looked up at Casey briefly, as his hand slowly found it's way to cup my cheek. He leaned in so that his face was directly in front of mine. His eyes locked with mine, as he closed the rest of the space between us. I closed my eyes and simultaneously our lips touched. Softly at first but only for a second. It felt as if someone had lit fireworks in my stomach.

Casey pulled away, looking back at me i saw a different type of look in his eyes, a look i never saw before, a look i hope i'd see again. Then it hit me, we were still in a warehouse surrounded by who knows what with guns.

"Casey, why'd they bring you here?"


End file.
